walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Something They Need
"Something They Need" is the fifteenth episode of the seventh season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the ninety-eighth episode of the series overall. It premiered on March 26, 2017. It was written by Corey Reed and directed by Michael Slovis. Plot A group of Alexandrians embarks on a journey; one member of the group must make a heartbreaking decision. Synopsis After Tara tells Rick about the arsenal at Oceanside, they lead a group of Alexandrians to the distant community. Meanwhile, a herd of walkers makes its way down the shoreline, towards Oceanside. At the Hilltop, Maggie offers Eduardo farming tips. Gregory observes their interaction. He overhears Eduardo refer to Maggie as "boss lady," and hears Maggie's plan to transplant a blueberry bush from outside the Hilltop gates. She explains blueberry bushes can produce for over 40 years, and that they should start acting like they'll be around that long. Outside Oceanside, the survivors set their plan in motion: Michonne climbs a tree, rifle in tow, and assumes her post; Jesus and Daryl set up explosives as Aaron and Eric keep watch. In a bittersweet exchange, Eric explains he finally understands Aaron's resolve to fight the Saviors. Jesus voices his regrets about Rosita and Sasha, chastising himself for not stopping their attack against Negan. Daryl assures Jesus that Sasha is a good shot and guesses that they could be back at the Hilltop. At the Sanctuary, David opens the door to Sasha's cell. Sasha lies on the ground, her arms and legs bound. When she asks for water, David gets uncomfortably close and crudely tells her that he'll get her water if she has sex with him, he then tears her shirt. Sasha head-butts him, knocking him over. Angered, David unbuckles his pants. Just then, Negan appears and angrily asks what David is doing. He correctly guesses that David is trying to rape Sasha. He furiously reminds David that rape is forbidden at the Sanctuary. When David tearfully apologizes, Negan stabs him through the side of the neck, refusing to accept his apology. Negan apologises for David's behavior, as well as tying her up. Negan orders a Savior to get her a new shirt. He recognises her as one of Rick's people and asks if this was Rick's idea. Sasha assures Negan that Rick did not send her to assassinate him. Negan, impressed by Sasha's "lady nuts," asks her to join the Saviors. He unties her wrists, gives her his knife, and presents his proposition: She can choose not to use the knife, allowing David to reanimate and kill her, or she can save herself and use the knife against David, but she'll have to join Negan's cause. He leaves the cell. Later, Eugene brings Sasha a blanket and pillow. He explains that he's never been as scared as he was that night in the RV in the woods; he joined Negan to ensure he never feels that way again. He recommends she do the same. Sasha orders him to leave. After Eugene is gone, David starts to reanimate. Gregory joins Maggie as she uproots a blueberry bush outside the Hilltop walls. He proposes they present a united front to the community. Maggie agrees to consider his offer. He contemplates killing Maggie while her back is turned, but ultimately decides against it. A walker emerges from the woods. Gregory charges at it but backs away at the last minute. Maggie kills the walker as a second walker attacks Gregory. A passing group of Hilltop residents witness Maggie saving Gregory. A resident remarks that Gregory exaggerated his walker-killing experience. At Oceanside, Tara sneaks into Natania's home and holds her and Cyndie at gunpoint. She explains that her group is taking their guns in order to fight the Saviors. She begs them to talk to Rick and join their resistance. Natania refuses. Rick's group sets off the explosives near the Oceanside walls. Daryl and Jesus capture Beatrice and Kathy as the other residents flee. Natania feigns an injury, distracting Tara, and giving Cyndie enough time to grab a hidden gun. Tara turns her gun towards Cyndie, and is tackled by Natania. As Cyndie holds her at gunpoint, Tara reveals that her own gun was never loaded. Rick and the rest of the group round up the Oceanside residents and assemble the captives. Rick assures them that he doesn't plan to hurt anyone. Then Natania appears, holding Tara at gunpoint. Cyndie tells her people that Rick's group wants to fight the Saviors. Beatrice suggests they join the fight but Natania refuses to lose more people to the Saviors. Michonne warns Rick that walkers are approaching. Cyndie knocks Natania out. Enid, who was standing behind Natania, gun aimed and ready to shoot, stares in shock. Rick's group and the Oceansiders organize a combined defense that allows them to efficiently kill the walkers. Beatrice shakes hands with Rick. Natania angrily concedes, allowing Rick's group to take their guns; but she remains adamant against fighting. Negan opens the door to Sasha's cell and sees the knife protruding from David's forehead. "You win," Sasha says, agreeing to join him. Negan retrieves the knife and says that Sasha needs to further convince him of her loyalty. He tells her that he knows Rick is formulating a plot against him and that he plans to enlist her help in stopping him. Back in his office, Gregory takes Simon's hand-written note from his shirt pocket. He studies a local road map then calls for Kal. He tells Kal to pack a bag and prepare to drive him somewhere. Eugene stops by Sasha's cell and assures her she made the right choice. Through the door, Sasha sobs, convinced that she made the wrong decision. She's worried that she'll be used as a tool against Rick's group. She begs Eugene to bring her a weapon, a knife, gun or razor blade, so she can kill herself before Negan uses her against their friends. He agrees to consider her request. But in the cell, Sasha's face shows resolve as she plays her angle. The Oceanside residents watch Rick's group leave with their guns. Gabriel wonders whether they need to take all the guns. Rick insists it's necessary. Cyndie informs Tara that Natania has forbidden her community to fight the Saviors. She thanks Tara for what her group is doing. Eugene knocks on Sasha's cell door and slips her the suicide pill that he made for Frankie and Tanya. Sasha despairs when she realizes he didn't bring her a weapon she can use against Negan. Rick's group returns to Alexandria late at night. Rosita opens the gate for them. Jesus asks about Sasha, but Rosita doesn't answer. She tells them they have a visitor. Rosita leads Rick's group to the Alexandria prison cell: Dwight sits behind bars. Daryl charges at Dwight but Rick and Michonne hold him back. Rosita says that Dwight wants to help. "Okay," says Rick. He aims his gun at Dwight and orders him to kneel. Other Cast Co-Stars *Jordan Woods-Robinson as Eric Raleigh *Martinez as David *Peter Zimmerman as Eduardo *James Chen as Kal *Dahlia Legault as Francine *Briana Venskus as Beatrice *Nicole Barré as Kathy *Mimi Kirkland as Rachel Ward *Anthony Lopez as Oscar Uncredited Deaths *David (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *First appearance of Oscar. *Last appearance of David. *This episode marks Norman Reedus' 75th appearance on the TV Series. *Cyndie, Natania, Rachel, Beatrice, Kathy, and the other members of Oceanside return after having been absent for 9 episodes. *It was confirmed that Dwight was the figure in the shadow in "The Other Side". *The title of the episode, "Something They Need", comes from Maggie saying to Gregory that her friends are out looking for something they need, refering to Rick's group needing the guns from Oceanside **It may also reference Tara wanting the Oceanside to fight the Savior's alongside them. As well as Sasha wanting a weapon from Eugene in order to kill Negan and Negan in turn wanting something from Sasha in order to stop Rick. Comic Parallels *Sasha being held prisoner by Negan is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 117, where Holly is taken prisoner instead. *David trying to rape a tied up Sasha is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 117, where he tries to rape Holly instead. *Negan telling David that rape isn't allowed and that he crossed the line is adapted from Issue 117. *Negan stabbing David on the neck with a knife is adapted from Issue 117. *Negan saying to Sasha that the Saviors are not monsters is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 117, where Negan says this to Holly instead. *Rosita telling the group that Dwight wants to help them fight against Negan is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 108, where Ezekiel tells this to Rick instead. *Daryl attempting to attack Dwight before he is stopped by Rick is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 108, where Rick tries to attack Dwight but is stopped by Jesus instead. Category:TV Episodes Category:TV Series Category:Season 7 (TV Series)